1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming program.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine, since the constituent parts thereof deteriorates with age, an image is printed out with image quality different from intended image quality and hence a calibration processing is required for correcting the outputted image.
In a gray balance correction or a tone correction as the calibration, a chart constituted by various kinds of colors is printed, and the correction is performed by comparing the chart thus printed with a reference chart printed in advance or visually observing or detecting the chart by a measuring device.
In particular, as to a method of printing in a juxtaposed manner the reference pattern and a tone pattern formed by changing colors and densities and determining and correcting the densities of the tone pattern by visually observing these patterns, since it is not necessary to use the measuring device and the reference pattern and hence the apparatus can be configured at a low cost, various kinds of such the method are proposed.